A vehicle is known from DE 10 2004 019 827 A1, which comprises a multilayer roof structure and a microphone unit integrated into the roof structure, wherein the roof structure comprises a lower covering layer visible from a vehicle interior space, an upper covering layer delimiting the vehicle relative to the surroundings, a supporting layer carrying the lower covering layer and lying between the lower and the upper covering layers, and wherein the microphone unit comprises a sound entry region and at least one microphone. It is disadvantageous in the vehicle disclosed in DE 10 2004 019 827 A1, that the microphone unit is visible to the occupants when the sunshade is folded down and also leads the occupants, as a result of it being visible, to check the microphone unit for a tight fit. By repeated checking of the microphone unit, unwanted damage to the microphone unit can be caused.